The Janitor
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: He was a misfit to society that got a second chance. She was a misfit in training. Can they find love or will it be too late for her?


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.  
  
The Janitor  
By Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSerenetscape.net )  
  
Prologue - Part One  
  
A man drove up to the parole office. He was picking up his twenty-one year old nephew. The boy had been in jail since he was sixteen for auto theft and armed robbery. After serving five years he was finally being paroled. His uncle would have picked him up at the jail house, if he didn't have an appointment with his parole officer.  
  
Darien had a good beginning in life. He had everything a child could ask for; model parents, good grades and a very high IQ. When he was thirteen his parents had been taken away for him in a car accident. It sent him over the edge especially when the authorities were having such a hard time finding a relative willing to take him in. So, he ran away.  
  
To make it on the streets he turned to a life of crime to earn money. It started with picking pockets then as time progressed he was robbing convenience stores and stealing cars. When he was finally caught at age sixteen he was sent to juvenile hall until the age of eighteen when they would move him to an adult prison.  
  
His Uncle Art who was always traveling abroad had got a notice that his nephew was being finally being paroled. The authorities thought that he might adjust to society better if he was living with a family member.   
  
Art was an archaeologist and a science teacher at the local high school. During the summer he traveled to foreign countries digging for artifacts of ancient cultures.   
  
Darien sat in a empty conference room waiting for the transporter to come back and pick him up. He was so bored that throwing spit balls on the ceiling for each minute he sat there. Unfortunatly he was handcuffed to the chair just in case he got an idea to flee the parole office. As he was told until he was picked up he was still the states property and would be arrested for breaking parole. He wondered what was in store for him after he left this boring place.  
  
A few minutes later his parole officer walking into the room with a white haired man behind him.  
  
"About time you came back! I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to take my hand cuffs off myself," exclaimed Darien.  
  
"You lucky you got paroled what that mouth of yours. Now you will be staying with your Uncle Artemis until the end of your parole. This is to help you adapt to a normal life on the straight and narrow," commented the parole officer.  
  
"I'm sure your parents are very disappointed with you, Endymion. Just because they are no longer on this earth doesn't mean their not watching you from afar," said Artemis.  
  
"Can we please go? I've been up since the butt crack of dawn and after sitting in this boring room for the last several hours it makes a person go stir crazy," exclaimed Darien.  
  
"You can go when I can get a police officer to unlock your hand cuffs," answered the parole officer.  
  
Darien became restless and livid with the parole officer.  
  
"This is some fucking joke isn't it? I'm not going to wait here for another five hours until you can get someone to uncuff me! If you were smart you would've had someone here when my uncle showed up," stated Darien.  
  
SLAP   
  
The parole officer slapped Darien across the face for his rude remark. And Darien wanted to kick him soo badly, but he didn't want to risk his parole. Beating the shit out of the parole officer wouldn't look good on his record.  
  
Artemis who had watched the whole scene couldn't believe the loss of control the parole officer had displayed. Darien was right to a certain degree, but he shouldn't have been rude about it.  
  
"You know you could press charges against that parole officer for slapping you, Endymion," said Artemis.  
  
"If I did Uncle Art it would be my word against his. And please don't call me Endymion, it's Darien or Dare, but not Endymion!"  
  
"I was there. I saw that parole officer strike you. Maybe yes you did deserve it for being so rude, but he shouldn't have acted on it," replied Artemis.  
  
"Just leave me alone," exclaimed Darien.  
  
"Oh, by the way I got you a job at the school. They had an opening for a janitorial position and since you dropped out of high school I figured it would be the best job for you. It doesn't require many brain cells all you do is clean up after the kids," stated Artemis.  
  
"What if I don't want to be a janitor," asked Darien.  
  
"Just because your IQ is off the charts doesn't mean that anybody is going to hire you without a high school diploma," answered Artemis.   
  
Darien knew what his uncle said was right. He fucked up his life because his parents died and just about all of his relatives rejected him. Only if Artemis wasn't digging for bugs and knew of the situation then maybe Darien wouldn't have turned into your common criminal.  
  
"This is the janitors closet. We keep all the supplies in here. Everything you need for every situation is in this closet. Don't forget that. You will be responsible for cleaning and maintaining the supplies in all twenty-eight bathrooms. That is including changing the bags in every feminine waste container," said the head janitor.  
  
"Can I ask why I don't get to do something like strip and wax the VCT halls and what not," asked Darien.  
  
"You are on the bottom of the totem pole. In other words you're my grunt. If I say jump you say how high," answered the man. "Now every and then we get students who get locked out of their lockers. All you do is grab the cutters and snap the lock."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to use a lock pick. Then they wouldn't have go out and buy a new lock," suggested Darien.  
  
"You're a smart one aren't you? If I find out that one lock has picked and not cut me and you are going to have a little discussion out back," stated his manager.  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for such a long time without updating anything or putting out somthing new. Currently I'm working two jobs and until I can get some relief from one of them it might be a long time before I post something again.  
Mamoru's Playmate  
  



End file.
